Moonlight
by Sushi1976
Summary: Two people stuck in the shadows, come together in the light.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This story has been stuck in my head, and so I decided to share it with all of you. I will still be writing my other stories, but sometimes I just need to write something new. Please go check out "The Mix Up", Its an amazing story and I know you will all Love it.**_

_**A/N 2: To my loving and supportive girlfriend, thank you for everything you have done for me. I love you so much and these past 9 months have been amazing!**_

_**A/N 3: To my readers, I thank you all and I love writing for all of you. Again thank you and I hope you enjoy this story as well.**_

_I Do Not Own Anything, I Do Own My Mind and My heart_

* * *

**Chapter One**

Ashley

Have you ever been in love, felt your heart race, your words become mumble as you try to say the simplest words? I think some people have it right when they say love will find you even if you don't want it. For me I never felt what its like to be in love, I don't even know what its like to feel anything. You could say that I was lucky that I couldn't feel pain,hurt,sadness,loss and you could feel sorry for me at the same time. I might not be able to feel all the negative feelings a person could feel, but I also can't feel the positive ones...including love.

My name is Ashley Davies, I was born 1922. I had a loving father, and mother. My youngest sibling was a year younger than myself, and two years older than our little brother. We had a lot of money you could say, we were very wealthy than most people. My father worked for the government, and my mother was a stay at home housewife. My sibling and I were allowed to attend school, but our other friends didn't have that choice. When the war happen a lot of the boys were shipped off, including my father. I would be more than happy to tell you he made it home, but he didn't. My mother took it very hard, without my father we could barely make by living as a wealthy family. Thats when my mother married this man name Devon, and our lives became different. My siblings were never allowed to mention my father's name, and I was to stay at home and be ready to be married to the richest man alive. I can tell you two things. One things is that Devon died, and so did the rest of my family. The second thing, its now 2014 and i'm still alive to see the sunrise come over the ocean.

Looking out my window with a drink in my hand, I watch as the sun just gently comes over the ocean. I stir my drink and take a sip. Closing my eyes as I let the cold liquid slide down my throat. I open my sliding door and walked out onto the deck, resting my hand on the railing. I close my eyes again and try to feel the sun, I know I can't. I take another sip of my drink and I can feel it slide down my throat again. When I open my eyes nothing has changed, I still can't feel anything. I turn around and head back inside to where I turn on the stereo and let the music play through out the house.

I went into my study and sat at my desk, I opened my journal and started to write. I smiled as I looked out the window and saw a family of bird in a nest. I got up and grabbed my camera, slowly walking over and opening the window just enough so I could take a few shots of them. I watched as the mother took care of them, bringing them food. I closed the window and went back to my desk, setting my camera down on the desk. I went back to writing in my journal.

**_January 27,2014_**

**_I have been alive for 92 years, I have been 18 for 74years. I still think of my family somedays, but I know they are in a better place then myself. Today is , if she was here I know we would be spending the day dancing around like a couple of kids. Kyla loved to dance, I remember watching her dance in the fields behind out house. Mother would make me go get her for dinner and thats where she would be every time. Now that I think about her, I wish she was the one that got saved and not me.._**

Knock Knock

I looked up from my journal, I don't talk to alot of people so for someone to be knocking is shocking. I slowly stood up and looked at the time, it was just shortly after 10 am. I walked down the hallway, turning off the music when I reached the living room.

Knock Knock

I walked over and opened the door, to find a litte boy standing there with a teddy bear. I bent down and looked at him, he was no older then four years old.

"Hello"

"Hi"

"Can I help you?" The little boy pointed at my car window that was smashed.

"I'm sorry" I smiled and stood up, walking over to see all the damage. I opend the door and grabbed the ball that smashed the window.

"Cleo, Cleo where are you!"

"Over here"

"Oh my gosh Cleo I was worried about you, please don't ever leave like that"

"Sorry Aunty Spencer, I hit the ball and it went over the fence"

"Well where is it" I looked over and noticed the car was hiding me so she didn't know I was standing here.

"Right here" I lifted up the ball so she could see it, I stepped around the car and handed it to the boy.

"I'm so sorry, did he break anything?" I looked over the window and down at the boy, who looked scared.

"No, my windows were down so it just landed on the seat thats all"

"Few, Cleo you are a very lucky boy" The boy smiled and ran back over to the other side of the fence, leaving the girl and I standing here.

"Thanks for not getting mad" I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against the car.

"Kids will be kids right?" She smiled, and I sware I felt something when she did.

"My name is Spencer Carlin, my brother and sister- inlaw just moved in next door." She reached out her hand and I shooked it with mine, making sure not to hurt her by squeezing too hard.

"Well tell them I say welcome to the neighbourhood, and my name is Ashley. If there is anything I can do to help please let them know to stop by anytime" She smiled and nodded, still holding my hand.

"I will, well I better get back. Bye" She slowly let go of my hand and walked down the driveway and went behind the fence.

"Bye Spencer" I smiled,turning back and headed inside the house.

* * *

R&R Please


	2. Chapter 2

_I only Own My Mind & Heart_

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Spencer**

I couldn't help but feel electricity run through me as I felt her skin touch mine. I looked into her eyes and they were this deep chocolate colour. I barely could get my thoughts straight or even my words, something about her was hypnotizing me. When I pulled away my whole body felt cold, like wind just came and blown right through my body. After I got to the other side of the fence I stayed still and felt my heart, it was beating faster then ever. I tried to calm my breathing down but it was like I couldn't get enough.

"Spence, you okay?"

"Ya, i'm fine. I'll be in a second okay?"

My brother nodded slowly and walked into the house, I turned and faced the beach. My brother Glen worked really hard to get Chelsea and him a house by the ocean, even Cleo really wanted to live here. I took off my shoes and walked down to the beach, relaxing as the warmth from sand was warming my cold body. When I reached the water I sat down and let the water come up to my ankles.

The beach reminded me of life back in my hometown, things were so clear when we lived there. Now we live in the sunny California and everything is so fuzzy. I feel like everything from my past is slowly fading away, my memories are slipping away and I don't know why. I know there is a reason why we left, but I wish we never had to.

"Did we lose you again?" I laughed and shook my head, Chelsea knew when I was thinking too much and was in my own world.

"Nah, i'm here" I turned my head and tilted it so it was resting on her should as she sat beside me.

"Thank you for helping us today"

"You know I would do anything for you and my brother, and cleo"

"Speaking of Cleo where was he?"

"Oh he threw the ball over the fence, it went into your neighbour Ashley's car window. Don't worry it was rolled down, and she said if you need anything to feel free to ask her anytime"

"Sounds like you had a intresting talk" I hit Chelsea with my elbow into her side.

"Don't"

"What!"

"I was being a good neighbour and introducing my self"

"Your not her neighbour Spencer"

"Okay well I was being polite"

"Sounds like it"

Chelsea is the one person that I can tell anything to, I know it will stay with her. Few years ago I lost my self to well you could say that darkside. Spending nights drinking and doing every drug I can get my hands on. I would wake up in my bed and I had no idea how I even got there. I have calmed down my party ways but I still like to hook up with a few girls a night, but no names and no sleep overs. Anyways, Chelsea met my brother at the same time and well she was around for all of my bad days. When I calmed down and was willing to let people actually speak more then few words to me, she was the first one to speak.

"Chelsea do you think we will be happy here?"

"I really hope so Spencer, because I really loved this place. Can you believe we have a house right on the beach" I smiled and wrapped my arm around her.

"I know, and with the back shed for your studio and a whole beach for my brother to keep up with his training. Plus Cleo will love swimming all day and playing in the sand"

"Why don't you stay with us Spencer, We have the room. Plus I know Cleo would love to have his Aunty Spence around" I looked down at the sand, then looked up at the ocean,

"I would love to Chelsea, but I need to do this on my own for a while."

"Spencer.."

"Don't,I'll be fine you know I will be"

"You are the toughest person I know, well besides your brother. He is very manly"

"Ew Chels thats my brother your talking about" We both broke out in a laughing fit.

In that moment I let happiness come into me and let it make me smile for once. It let me forget about the pain back home and why we chose to move here, miles away from our family and friends.

* * *

R&R Please


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_I Don't Own Anything, Just My Heart and Brain_

* * *

**Ashley**

There have been days where I've walked through the city just looking at the different buildings. Then there are days where I'll just sit in Starbucks at the window and watch people walk by. The cashier who is in her mid 20's has a thing for me, she always makes sure to take my order and come up and ask if I want a another coffee. I can feel her coming towards me, I can hear her heart beat start to beat faster and faster.

"Hi, can I get you another one?" I smiled, I turned around and looked at her.

"Sure"

When she walked away I couldn't help but breath in her sent. It was a very tasteless smell, but the girl from yesterday now her scent was beyond anything I have ever smelt. It was like my senses became alive in my body, I wanted more but I knew I couldn't.

"Here you go" I took my coffee and smiled, not missing that she wrote her number on my cup.

"Thanks, have a good day" I got up and handed her a 100 dollar bill.

I slid on my glasses and took a sip of my coffee, walking towards my Bike. My one car is at the shop getting a new window installed, so I'm stuck riding my bike. The one thing I love about my baby is that girls always fall for a girl on a bike. I through out my coffee and got onto my bike, but right when I was about to put on my helmet I could smell that scent. I looked around the parking lot but couldn't see her. I closed my eyes and breathed in, and when I opened my eyes they landed on her. She was leaning against a car listening to music. I was shocked when she looked up at me like she sensed that I was watching her. I nodded and so did she, I started up my bike and took off towards my place.

Riding a bike is the best feeling of being alive, its like you have control and you can feel that control through you. When I'm riding my bike I can go as fast as possible but still see like I'm going slow motion through the air. As I ride I slowly let my hand go and lift up my hand to feel the wind, but I can't. I put my hand back on the handle and shift into another gear and taking off faster.

I pulled into my driveway, stopping mid way up and shutting it off. My cell phone was ringing, when I pulled it out I noticed the number. I smiled and flipped opened my phone.

"Well hello Lexi, what can I do for you today?" I heard groaning coming from the other end.

_"ugh I hate my name"_

"Its a beautiful name, just like you"

_"Stop sucking up, you're in shit Ash"_

"For what?"

_"You didn't show up_" I smiled and started to laugh a little, meetings were never my thing.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot. How about rain check?"

_"We can't rain check and you know that Davies"_ I took our my keys and got off my bike.

"What can I say I don't like meetings" I unlocked my front door, opening it and stepping in.

_"No, you don't like talking to people"_ I shook my head and open the fridge to grabbing one of my cold drinks.

"Lexi you know me so well" I faked laugh and took a sip of my drink, licking my lips.

_"Davies you have to show up, you are the owner."_

"Lexi I put you in charge for a reason, you pick them and I pay them"

_"Fine, but can you come tonight so we can chat?"_

"If that's what you want then I'll be there"

"_Thank you"_

"Anything for you dear" I laughed and looked out my window, a smile came to me when I saw Spencer and Cleo playing on the beach.

_"Ashley, Ashley! Ashley!"_

"Yes?"

_"Where did you go?"_ I turned my head away from the window, smiling.

"No where, I'll see you tonight"

_"See ya tonight"_ I shut my phone and walked over to the table, twirling the blood around in the glass and taking another sip.

"Here's to Tonight"

* * *

**R&R Please**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

_I Don't Own Anything, Just My Mind_

* * *

**Rated R**

**Spencer**

I was new to this area so I didn't know the best places to go to have some fun. I heard about this club that was just down from my place. I drove by it in the daytime a couple of times and the girl at the store today said its the place to be. It was called bloodline and for a club to be called something weird it was actually a cool place.

I walked through the club and it was full of glow in the dark lights. Everyone was grinding on each other, and the bar was in the middle of the dance floor. It was up on a level so it was above the dance floor. As I walked I could smell sweat and sex, it reminded of the clubs I went to back home.

"What can I get you Sugar?" The women who looked like a model that should be walking a runaway came out of no where.

"Beer" She nodded and reached down and pulled one up and handed it to me.

"Thanks, put it on my tab please" I handed her a 100 dollars and turned back to the crowd.

"You new here?" I nodded and turn just my head to her.

"How'd you know?"

"Just sense it I guess. Where you from?"

"Nowhere" I lifted myself off the bar and walked through the people dancing.

It didn't take long till I had a girl grinding all over me, I held her one hip and held my beer in the other. The music was all bass and made me relax even more. The girl was grinding very close to me, she had turned and now her one arm was around my neck and the other was on my side. I lean my head down by hers and started to grind back into her, I closed my eyes and let the music take me under control.

I could feel someone watching me, but when I open my eyes I didn't see anyone. I looked at the girl and she was biting her lip. I leaned into her ear gently.

"Wanna go somewhere?" She nodded and took my hand, leading me to the booth on the one side of the club.

Again the feeling of someone watching me came over me, and as I walked and I started to look around but didn't see anyone. The girl pushed me down into the booth and straddled me, it didn't take long for my fingers to go down into her panties. She tried to kiss me but I moved my head, when I shoved three fingers into her she bit down on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and moaned, Pain was one feeling that I always felt. The girl started to ride my fingers and grind into me, her nails were digging into the back of my neck. I looked around to see if anyone was watching but it was too dark for anyone to see, plus the flashing lights blinded you most of the time.

The girl was tightening around my fingers, I curled my three fingers and opened my eyes. When I opened them i surveyed the club and they landed on the deep brown eyes of Ashley. She was watching me, her eyes were staring deep into mine. I wanted to pull my eyes away but I couldn't, I wanted to stop my fingers but I couldn't. I felt the girl shake and cum down my fingers, I stayed still and kept looking at the brown eyes that were still staring at me.

The girl got off of my fingers and my self, she brought my fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean. I pulled my eyes away from the brown ones and looked at the girl sucking my fingers. She moaned and went to kiss me again, she was met with a face full of my hand.

"I don't do kissing" I got up and winked, then walked towards the bar where I was trance by brown eyes.

When I got to the bar I took a seat on the stool and looked around, where ever she headed off to she did it fast. I finished off my beer and sat it down on the bar and nodded to the bartender model.

"Another one?" I shook my head and stood up.

"Not tonight, keep my tab open"

"Anything for you darling"

When I got outside I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my smokes, lighting one up and inhaling it. As i blew out the smoke, the cold air hit my body. I looked around then headed down the street, I knew I was going to drink so I didn't even bother to drive. As I walked I started to think about the girl with deep brown eyes, why was she watching me so intensely. I shook my head and headed up my stairs, I stopped when I noticed something on my porch. I reached down and picked it up, it was a letter. I opened it up and pulled out a piece of paper and a picture.

**_Carlin,_**

**_I forgive you._**

**_xo - Roxy_**

I looked at the picture then looked up to see if anyone was around. When I looked down at the picture I started to get angry, no one knew where I lived. I pulled out my phone and called the only person I knew who would leave this.

_"Spencer its like 2 am in…_"

"Is this some kind of a joke Glen!"

"_What are you talking about_"

"Why did you leave this on my porch"

_"Spencer I didn't leave anything on your porch, now what the fuck is going on_"

"let me talk to her" I heard Glen hand the phone to Chelsea.

"_Spencer, talk to me_" I clenched the picture in my hand and tried to breath slowly.

"Did you leave this on my porch"

"_I promise we haven't left anything, now what is this about. What was on your porch_" I pulled my phone from my ear and took a picture of the letter and the picture, sending it to her.

"Check your phone"

"_Okay one second_"I heard her grab her phone and open it up, I wasn't shocked when she gasped.

_"Spencer…"_

"I know" I looked at the picture of Glen, my parents and I.

* * *

**R&R Please**


	5. Chapter 5

_I Don't Own Nothing, Just my freedom_

* * *

**Ashley**

I watched spencer start to leave the club and I was about to follow when I was forced up against the wall. I growled, pushing whoever it was against the very spot my back was against. Soon as I saw who it was I let go off of them, and slowly let my veins disappear.

"What do you think you're doing Ashley"

"Why the fuck did you attack me Kyla" I gripped her neck, and looked into her eyes. I could feel my eyes become darker, my blood start to move in me.

"I stopped you from being an idiot, now let go of me now Ashley" I growled and let go of her, I walked out into the back alley.

"I wanted to make sure she got home safe, she is new here and she doesn't know anyone but her family"

"You were watching her all fucking night Ash, I saw her looking at you while she was fucking that chick" I walked over and leaned my shoulder on the wall away from Kyla, sliding my hands in my pockets.

"What's your point"

"You have to stop Ashley, you know what happens to the girls you obsess over" I turn my head and looked at Kyla, she was just wearing a hoodie and a skirt.

"I need to know her"

"Ashley, you don't need to know her. You think you do because you want her" I shake my head and walked up to her, un crossing my arms.

"I feel when she is close, I feel alive Kyla" She took out her hand from her pocket and held her arm up, pulling her sleeve back.

"You're not though, and you never will be"

I let my eyes turn and my veins come to surface, grabbing her wrist and biting it hard. I felt her hand tighten then relax as I sucked harder. Finally after I had enough I pulled back, wiping my mouth of her blood.

"Why do you let me do that to you?"

"I rather me than any poor girl out there" I nodded.

"Thank you, but I don't think its possible for me to stay away from Spencer. Something about her is pulling me to her and I don't care to worry about the negative side of the situation"

"Then be careful, please" I smiled and kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the club.

When I got back into the club, I looked around for Lexi. She usually is around helping out when she doesn't even have to. I spotted her at the bar, something tells me then one of our employees bailed on her. When I walked through the crowd I could smell different scents, some of them were tasteful.

"Ash, give me a min" I nodded and took a seat at the bar, I looked around and spotted Kyla dancing with Aiden.

Kyla found out about me when she came out the alley behind the bar and found me draining some blood from a young women. Kyla already believes in the supernatural stuff so she was okay with everything. She helps me get me the blood bags from the hospital when I need them. I tried the animal diet but it didn't work, I became very weak. Kyla has been trying to get with Aiden for months now, he is a surfer. They met when he fell off his board and ended up in the hospital for a while. Kyla was his doctor and took very good care of him, so good that they have been hanging out ever since.

"Okay so we need to talk about these employees, they all suck Ashley. Half of them don't show up when I need them to."

"Fire them, then hire new ones" I leaned over the bar and grabbed a beer.

"I tried that, now I'm too busy running this place to have time to even fire someone"

"I'll take care of the hiring, you just have to fire them" I took a sip of my beer and smiled at Lexi.

"Why do I get the hard job?"

"Because I hate hurting peoples feelings"

"Thats bullshit and you know it"

"You're right, I just know you're good at breaking up with someone. So why not fire someone"

"Fuck you"

"When and where sweetheart"

Lexy laughed and shook her head, knowing that we have already tried that and We both found it awkward. I said it was because I was her boss, but I lied. Lexi is an amazing person, but I just wasn't into it. I'm never into sex or relationships, and I didn't want to hurt her more.

"I gotta get back, you're free to go" I smiled and held my beer up.

"Have a good one Lexi, call if you need me."

I chugged my beer and set it down, wiping my mouth. I was almost to the back when I notice kyla and Aiden kissing in one of the booths. I smiled and carried on towards my car.

"Its about fucking time"

* * *

**R&R Please**


	6. Chapter 6

_I Don't Own Nothing, I Do Own My Mind_

* * *

**Spencer **

Today was a actually a good day for me, I got to read and relax at the coffee shop down by my house. I was sitting on my brothers steps waiting for Chelsea to come home, I was still worried over what I found last night. I looked over at the fence, where you could just barely see one of Ashleys windows. Last night she was staring at me like she was trying to read me, as much as I wanted to pull my eyes away I couldn't.

I heared a noise of a bike and when I looked up I saw her pull up into her drive way. I was wearing my shades so she couldn't tell that I was looking at her. Her bike was in amazing condition, and that fact that she didn't wear a bike suit, and just jeans and a t – shirt made it even better. I saw her get off of her bike and walked to the end of the fence and around to my side. she was caring her helmet and sunglasses in one hand and a bag in the other.

"Hello Spencer" I nodded and looked past her to the beach, Something about her made me feel weird.

"Hey"

I moved over as she took a seat next to me, I kept looking foreward. I gripped my my phone as I felt a shiver go up my spine as he scent was breath taking. I looked over at her then back at the beach.

"I hope I didn't come off as a creep last night, it's just not a lot of people have sex in my club where there exposed that much"

"That was your club?"

"Ya, I bought it with my own money too" I rolled my eyes and looked down at my phone.

"Look, the reason why I came over is to apologize for last night and to offer you a job if you wanted it." I gave her a look like I didn't care.

"What kind of job?"

"Bartending, you would be working 9pm to 3am"

"You don't do afternoons?"

"I will when I get it all organized, but for right now its only open at night."

"Sure, I'll take the job"

"Good, come by around 6 tommorow night and I will show you around okay?" I nodded.

"See you later Spencer" Again I just nodded and watched her walked back over to her side of the fence.

* * *

R&R Please


	7. Chapter 7

_I Own Nothing, I Own My Mind_

* * *

**Ashley**

I pulled up to my parking spot at the back entrance to the club, I was surprised when I saw her they're leaning against the wall smoking. I shut off my bike and started to take of my helmet, making sure to check Spencer out. She looked amazing in ripped jeans and a tank top. I took off my helmet and got off my bike, turning to walk over to her.

"Hey Spencer"

"Hey" I watched as she took one more puff then through the smoke at the ground and crush it with her shoes.

"Let me open the door and I'll show you around"

"A girl came already and opened it, she said you would be late"I couldn't help but laugh as i walked through the door and down the hall.

"She would say that, so are you enjoying living here?"

"Sure" I unlocked the office, and saw Lexi at my desk. I leaned against the doorway and started to shake my head.

"Don't you have your own office Chicklet" She laughed and looked over to see Spencer and I.

"Rick is sleeping on my couch"

"Woring nights?"

"Just for this week then he is back on days, who's the chick?" I turned and looked at spencer, then looked at her.

"Meet Spencer,she's your new bitch, play nice dear" Lexi rolled her eyes and turned to Spencer.

"Don't mind her, anyways its nice to meet you Spencer. Have you worked at a bar before?"

"No, but I can mix drinks"

"Have you worked with costumers?"

"Not really"

"Education level?" I rolled my eyes and looked at Lexi.

"Hey stop, she is working here and that's the end of that. Now i'm going to show her around and you just do what you do"

"Ash, what if police come in…" I turned to Spencer.

"How old are you?"

"23"

"See Lexi, now shut up and let me run my club" I smiled.

"Fine, just leave your info before leaving Spencer and I'll get you all the stuff you need" Spencer nodded and I turned to walk out of the office.

"Oh and Ashley?" I just stepped out and I stuck my head back in.

"Yes?"

"Thank you" I smiled.

I told spencer to fellow me out to the club dance floor, I looked around and noticed how laid back Spencer seem. I walked towards the bar and nodded to a seat for her to take, I grabbed two beers and handed her one. I open the other one and leand my arms on the counter and looked at her.

"Any questions Spencer?"

"What is my job?"

"Serve drunks, check I.D , and please show up or I'll have to hire more people and I hate doing that" She nodded and looked over at the group of men sitting on the stage.

"Thats Mark, Ryan, Jeff, and David. They are my security and if you need anything they will take care of it."

"How did you afford all of this?"

"Trust me when I say, you woundn't beieleve me if I told you"

"Try me" I looked at her as I drank my beer, i shrugged and put down my beer and leaned forward.

"I lived, I died, came back as a vampire, and have lived since. I get bored with just doing nothing so I work to make the time go by that will never end for me."

"And I'm the pope"

"Look you wanted the truth so there it is. I have to go do a favor for a friend, want to come?"

"Don't I have to work now?" I looked around and then grabbed my helmet off the counter, walked over and handed it to Spencer.

"You can start tommorow night, Is that okay?"

"Sure, where are we going?"

"You'll see"

* * *

R&R Please.


	8. Chapter 8

_I Don't Own Anything, I wish I did._

Spencer

I wasn't going to go, but I thought Id risk my life and get onto her bike with her. I didn't know where we were going but we were going as fast as I can. I felt the wind blow through me, and my hands gripping onto Ashley jacket. As I was looking at the back of Ashley's neck, I relized she wasn't wearing a helmet. You would think that she would be scared driving this fast without a helmet.

"You okay back there"

"Ya, but aren't you scared riding without a helmet?

"Like I said Spencer I'm already dead, I can't die again"

"Your really sticking to that story"

Ashley pulled into a parking lot, and I realized we were at the hostpital. I gave her a question look as she got off the bike. I took off her helmet and handed it to her, she helped me off the bike.

"Spencer, your going to find out that I don't like lieing. I might not know you, but I wouldn't lie to you"

I looked her in the eyes, for some reason I felt like she was telling me the truth. I smiled and put my hands in my pockets.

"Why are we here, what favour do you Have to do that has us at the hospital?"

"Just follow me"

We were walking towards the delery end of the hostpital. I looked over and saw Ashley slide off her glasses and check her phone. This girl was starting to become more mysterious then before, I noticed a girl coming towards us from the doors.

"Hey Ash, hows the sun treating you today?" Ashley smiled and walked over giving the girl a hug.

"It burns, so what did you need?" Kyla looked over at me, it felt like she was checking me out up and down.

"Hi I'm Kyla, you can call me Dr. Woods" Ashley laughed and leaned against the wall, putting her glasses back on.

"Don't call her that, it booses her ego way to much" I nodded.

"I'm spencer, you can call me Spencer" Kyla smiled, then turned to look at Ashley again.

"Your order has come in, but I won't be able to get it till after work. Will you be okay until tonight?"

"You know I can, no rush Kyla." Kyla looked back over to me.

"Does she know" Ashley looked at me and bit her lip, crossing her arms.

"I've told her, but I don't think she believes me"

I gave them both a weird look. I hope this wasn't about the death thing that she keeps bringing up, because this was starting to freak me out a bit.

"Spencer there isn't anything scary about Ashley, just that she can annoy you by being stupid" I nodded.

"I'll remember that"

Just then kyla pager started to go off, she pulled it out and gave Ashley a quick hug and said she would stop by later tonight with her order.

"Nice meeting you Spencer"

"You too"

I turned to walk back over to Ashley bike, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and my brother was calling me.

"Hey Glen"

"_Where are you Spencer?_"

"I'm hanging with a friend, why/"

"_Can you come over right away, we need to talk_"

"Ya be right there"

I hung up the phone and stuck it in my pocket, grabing my helmet off of the seat. I looked over to see Ashley looking at me, while she was leaning on her bike.

"What?"

"I'm your friend?"

"No, but I don't want my brother to worry"

"So you want me to get you home?"

"If you can" she nodded and got onto the bike, reaching her hand out to help me on.

"Thanks"

* * *

When we got to her house, we both climbed of the bike and I handed her helmet back. I crossed my arms and she leanded on her bike.

"Thanks for the ride"

"If you ever need a ride somewhere just call me"

"I don't have your number"

"Do you want it?"

"Sure, since you're my boss now"

Ashley walked over and pulled out my phone from my pocket, I couldn't help but bite my lip as I felt her hand in my pocket. She started to put her number in my phone, when she was done she put in back in my pocket and looked at me.

"Call me whenever, I don't really sleep so I'm available whenever"

"Is that part of being dead?"

"sure" I looked at her and nodded, turning to go to my brothers on the other side of the fence.

"Spencer" I turned around and looked at her, she was really beautiful

"Thanks for coming"

* * *

**R&R please **


End file.
